federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Greenwood (Beyond)
Christopher Greenwood is best described as the loyal husband, staying with his wife Melissa for years after a neurological disorder. He worked at the Starfleet Academy Admissions office and taught a class at the Academy on Interspecies Relations after a stint on DS9 as the first officer before returning to Bajor to represent President Sariel in diplomatic issues in the Gamma Quadrant. On July 25, 2397 he was sworn in as President of the Federation. Background Information Christopher was also a loving child, one that was close to his mother most of all. His parents were teachers with his father into Federation History and his mother Terran Literature. They died when the USS Zapata was attacked en route back to Deep Space 5 after an educational conference on a nearby planet. Never having a strong relationship with his brother, Henry is described as a bully and someone who was often judgemental. He is the reason Christopher is unable to have children after a physical attack on Christopher when he was a young boy during a sports game. Christopher only has close relations with his nephew Arthur when the boy moved to Bajor in 2407 needing a place to stay. Personal Life Heidi Hunter (2385-2387): Christopher met his ex-lover through her husband who was Christopher's psychologist, they began a mutual affair in 2385 when Denorian said he gave his wife permission to take Chris as a lover. Despite both being married, they have strong feelings for the other - especially Heidi who has proclaimed her love for him. This affair only happened in current plots and was permitted by both parties spouses. In 2387, this affair came to an end when Denorian realized the seriousness of their emotions. Later, when Christopher moved back to Bajor in 2390, they began to rekindle their romance but are currently only friends. Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2391-2393): Christopher met his ex-girlfriend when she befriended his daughter Megan. Forming a crush on him, she started to persue the Captain. Attempting to not engage her in her attempts, Christopher held out until they both nearly died then began to date. Asking her parents permission, he had strick rules due to their age differences. Karyn was legalized in Bajoran space in late April, 2391 which helped boost their relationship. Due to the difference in age, eventually the couple broke up in May, 2393. Current Spouse(s) Moira Hedrin Christopher met his current wife, Moira Hedin CP, initially by going into the future and meeting her counterpart. After a brief affair, he returned to his time where he met the current Moira. Knowing her skills, he hired her as his campaign manager where she led him to the victory of Minister of Kendra Valley. When he broke up with his girlfriend Karyn, she was there to support him and they eventually got together and married on Christmas Day. Previous Spouse(s) Melissa Anderson Christopher met his first wife, Melissa Anderson, at the Academy and it was love at first sight. The couple hooked up in Christopher's second year and married a year later. They were each others firsts, both sexually and serious relationship. They managed to find postings together and as Christopher rose up through the ranks, many placements were to promote his career path. During the Dominion War, Melissa was subjected to a nerve gas, released during an attack by the Jem'Hadar and Breen. Though many died, she survived only to be left with a crippling neurological disorder. Melissa gave Christopher permission to have an open marriage and he secretly courted a woman named Heidi Thay until 2387. They were never able to have children because of Christopher's infertility. Melissa died almost 16 years after her infliction in 2390. Children Christopher has one child with Moira Hedrin named Meranda Greenwood. Adopted Children Christopher has five adopted children including Megan Easton, Peter Greenwood, Theresa Greenwood, Vincent Greenwood and Willow Greenwood. When their parents died in a shuttle accident, he adopted all Megan, Willow and Vincent of them to keep the family together as much as possible. Several years later, he also adopted Theresa and Peter. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Christopher has two grandchildren from Megan with Andrew Easton named Emma Easton CP and Christopher Easton. He also has two step-grandchildren from Andrew named Patrick Easton and Sara Easton. Christopher has one grandchild from Theresa and Lucian Knight named TBA Knight (2406). Political Career Minister of Kendra Valley: After a trip to the future, Christopher realizes he has the abilities to do well in politics. Hoping to make a small splash in the political arena, he entered his name into the hat as a Bajoran Council Minister representing Kendra Valley. Christopher won his election in June, 2393. Secretary of State: In 2395, Christopher was informed by President Sariel that the current Secretary of State had to step down due to an unexpected pregnancy. Christopher accepted the position and moved to Earth in June, 2395 after his placement as Minister. As a civilian position, he resigned from Starfleet with the rank of Captain. VP of the Federation: In February, 2396 Christopher briefly became the acting Vice President after the assassination of President Sariel. This only lasted 2 weeks when the newly appointed President La'Flen switched parties and choose another VP and fired Christopher from his position as Secretary of State. Earth Councilmen: In November, 2396 Christopher was elected as Earth Councilmen and was then appointed as Speak of the House. President of the Federation: In July, 2397 La'Flen and his VP's involvement in the assassination of the previous President came to light and Christopher was sworn in as the 21st President of the Federation. Christopher campaigned in 2401 to be elected as the next president and ran against an unspecified opponent. He won the election and continued as President for a term of 2402-2408 with Alal Sorna CP as his Vice President. Throughout the Greenwood campaign the family suffered many attacks and threats from the Syndicate who had felt slighted when he exposed their involvement in the previous administrations assassination. In Nov, 2402 this came to an end when the Earth Syndicate Captain was arrested. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Christopher entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Interspecies Relations and Diplomacy. Military Service Upon graduation, both Christopher and Melissa took positions on the USS Farragut. They both remained on this vessel until 2383 when they transferred to Deep Space Nine. Christopher took over as the First Officer as the station, as well as coordinating diplomatic gatherings for Gamma Quadrant species. In 2384, sometime after his promotion to Commander, Christopher accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy for interspecies relations. He remainted there until 2390 when he accepted a position (and promotion) to represent President Sariel in diplomatic meetings in the Gamma Quadrant. Rank History: Ensign: 2367-2370 ** Lt. JG: 2370-2372 ** Lieutenant: 2372-2380 ** Lt. Commander: 2380-2384 ** Commander: 2384-2390 ** Captain: 2390-2395 ** President: 2397-2408. Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Starfleet Academy Category:CP Double Profile Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2346 Category:All Characters